


John Reese

by Sheilacasmam



Series: Samaritan [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fan Art, Gen, Portrait, Traditional Art, black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheilacasmam/pseuds/Sheilacasmam
Summary: Black ink and promarkers.





	John Reese

**Author's Note:**

> A drawing I made some moths ago, I hope you'll like it ^_^


End file.
